Pieces
by 9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: When Karkat spots a strange kid with long sleeves in one of his college classes, he can't help but feel curious. As they get closer, he discovers that he feels strangely attracted towards him. Karkat also discovers a few more things about him that he would of preferred keeping private..
1. First Sight

**((Hello guys! First fanfiction that I'm uploading here. I didn't want to mention these on the summary, so I'll mention them here, first chapter:**

**This WILL MOST LIKELY be triggering. There will be self harming, abuse, and eating disorders. The pairings here are Gamkar, - which is the main - Erisol, Rosemary, JohnDave, DirkJake and CronKri, and there's a possibility more will be added.**

**Please, read with caution. I don't want anyone to get triggered by this. If you think you can't handle it, please, don't read.**

**The rating will start low, but when the triggering writing starts, I'll bump it up to M. I'm not planning on this being NSFW, so don't count on it, but there's a possibility. The only NSFW-related things so far are sex talk, sex jokes, etc. So yes. **

**Otherwise, enjoy! I have no updating schedule. I update when I wish, so that's just an fyi.))**

* * *

"Fuck!"

The shout was heard from no one as the small boy it was emitted from danced around his room, hopping on one foot and holding the other. He had stepped on a thumbtack that was laying around and was currently bleeding out. Well - that's what it felt like.

After a few minutes the boy managed to settle down. Plopping onto his bed and ruffling the black comforter, he groaned in pain.

"Damnit, Karkat.." he cursed, hating himself for being dumb. Being honest he hated himself anyways, but this was just gasoline in the fire.

The black-haired kid pulled the needle out, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. Sighing in relief, he pressed a tissue to his wound. He patted the flesh slightly after a few minutes and collapsed onto his back, wrapping his blanket around himself. Tomorrow was his first day of college, he should probably -

Karkat groaned, annoyed, as his phone lit up on his bedside table. He reached behind him, grabbing his new iPhone - curtesy of saving up for three years for it, along with his apartment. He looked at who it was and sighed, unlocking his phone to read the text all the way -

From: Solfuck

you ready for college 2morrow? ii am. fuckiing exciitiing riight?

To: Solfuck

Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep. And your typing is annoying.

After he replied he shut his cellphone off and tossed it on the floor, gently. He rolled over, turning off his lamp so his room was engulfed in darkness. As his eyes shut, he felt himself drifting off...

The alarm in the morning was an annoying wake up call. His hand met the off button after an agonizing minute of beeping. Groggily, Karkat sat up and rubbed his already baggy eyes, the blackness underneath them like a stain from his high school years of partying and drinking and staying up late but having to get up early.

The boy sat up all the way, his legs dangling over the side of his bed. He contemplated not going, calling in sick the first day. But he soon realized that would make a bad impression, so he dragged himself into the bathroom. After staring at his scowling reflection for five minutes, he grabbed a towel and threw it on the counter next to his shower before turning said object on and climbing in. Karkat found himself being woken up by the relaxing water, and quickly washed his hair. He was out in about ten minutes, and the student's hand flew out of the shower curtain to grab his towel. Speedily, he dried himself off and walked into his room, looking through his closet for something to wear. Karkat decided on a black Harley Davidson shirt and dark grey jeans, and his usual black Converse, not really noticing what he picked out.

He hopped into his jeans and slid his shirt over his head after throwing the towel to the side. The dark-haired boy picked up the discarded cloth and started drying his hair, picking up his phone in the process. He turned it on and decided to call his idiotic friend. Quickly finding him in his contacts, he hit the call button.

"Hello?.." He was greeted with a tired, low voice.

"Hey, dumbass. You're not up yet?"

"Holy shit Karkat, it's early as fuck!" the lightly-lisped voice yelled, and Karkat heard another, stuttering voice asking him to calm down.

"Yeah, but our class is 'early a'th fuck'," he replied, mocking him, and walked back into the bathroom. He held the phone to his ear by lifting his shoulder up, and started brushing out his messy raven hair to his liking.

"But it's fucking six thirty!"

He took a second to respond, fixing his bangs slightly. "Hey, I can practically hear you screaming at me through the fucking wall. I'm coming over."

Sollux and Karkat were basically best friends, even if neither of them would admit it. They had decided to move into the same apartment complex, but not the same apartment, since Sollux had a boyfriend and the slightly younger boy didn't like seeing them make out, and /definitely/ didn't like hearing them. Don't get him wrong, Eridan wasn't really a bad guy - in fact, Karkat knew him longer than Sollux and they used to be best friends until he met the speech-impaired boy and they became a triple team - but he wasn't into seeing his friends kiss. To be fair though, Eridan could be pretty annoying and slightly degrading, but he was only douchey every once in a while.

Before his friend could reply, Karkat hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder, and took his keys and wallet, slipping the second object in his back pocket. He opened the door, before turning around and closing it. The black-haired boy locked it, before walking down the hall a few doors.

When he arrived at the front of his friends' door, he pounded his fist on it loudly.

A few minutes later, a dirty-blonde boy with a purple-and-slightly-darker-blonde streak in his currently messy hair answered the door. He was wearing a plaid purple and white button up shirt, though it was unbuttoned and revealed a plain white teeshirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and covering his legs were slightly baggy black skinny jeans. He had on white socks, but no shoes, and his hipster-like prescription glasses rested on his nose. He also wore a woven brown bracelet, matching his boyfriend's around his right wrist, which fell down his arm a small ways as he held the door open with one hand, leaning on it slightly. Karkat had to admit - he looked good. Although their friend Kanaya - who they were meeting with later - would disagree.

"Hey, Eridan," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Kar. Sol is in the shower," he replied, opening the door a bit wider. Karkat stepped inside, throwing himself and his backpack on their light brown couch. He noticed how ruffled the usual tidy couch looked (Eridan demanded it stayed nice and clean and "W-Wrinkle free!") and groaned ever so slightly, shutting his eyes.

"I'd ask why you weren't in there with him but I think two days in a row is a lot, even for you two," he said, turning his head in the general direction he thought his friend was. "I'm surprised you can walk."

Karkat didn't even have to open his eyes to know Eridan was blushing. He heard it in his voice, in the small stutter. "Sh-Shut up, K-Karkat.." He also noticed by the way he didn't use the boy's usual nickname. It was times like this that it really stood out how much younger the hipster was - well, by a few months. Despite him being the youngest of their group of friends, even if simply by thirteen weeks, he had the brain capacity of Einstein. All of his friends appreciated him staying behind and not skipping off to go to six grades ahead, though. And while he'd never admit it, Karkat knew the smartass's bipolar boyfriend was the happiest about his decision. He saw it in his best friend's actions - the way his eyes lit up when Eridan laughed, even if his smile didn't. The way he shoved him firmly, but gently, and if he fell over he'd help him up automatically. And even the way he held the smaller boy - his own arms wrapped around his waist while the purple-obsessed moron's were around his neck, his head nestled under Sollux's chin, the computer geek's lips coming down to meet his head.

And then he thought about the sex.

God, did they have a lot of it.

Karkat shivered thinking about it, and opened his eyes as he heard the door slam, seeing Eridan stomp down to the bathroom to tell the other boy to, "Fuckin' hurry up!"

There was the fights, too.

But they always made up. Always.

Damn, did Karkat want a relationship like this.

A few minutes later, Karkat heard a door open, and he sighed in relief when he saw a chocolate-haired boy walk out of a room, a blue shirt with red streaks over his chest, light-washed jeans on his legs. He was setting his glasses on his nose, his bifurcated eyes hidden under his eyelids. Snickering to himself, Karkat gasped in horror and then coughed in fake disgust.

"Jesus, Eridan! Is this a condom? You'd think Sollux would clean up!"

At that, his best friend's eyes shot open and he stumbled into the living room, as did his boyfriend.

"What?" they yelled together, each of their faces a dark shade of red. They glanced at each other and groaned, Eridan slinking to the floor, hands covering his face, as Sollux leaped over the arm of the couch at Karkat, who was on his back, laughing.

"You're a fucking asshole, Karkat!" he yelled, pushing his friend off of his couch.

"And you're both gullible."

"Whatever. Kan's meetin' us down at Starbuck's, so I suggest we get goin'," called the hipster on the floor. He stood up, patting his hair, and then his hands met his neck. He furrowed his eyebrows and quickly ran off to his and Sollux's room.

Said boy rolled his eyes, watching his boy toy leave. "He's a fucking idiot," he mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

"You love him, though."

"I hate him."

"Watch it," Karkat warned, arching an eyebrow. "He's sensitive. Keep that up, you'll lose him, and bam-" he snapped his fingers for added effect "-no more sex for Sollux. You'll have to resort to prostitutes."

Before the other could reply, Eridan returned, a purple and black scarf laced around his neck, light indigo Converse on his feet. "Let's go. Get your asses up," he snapped, grabbing his bag and keys. The sassy gay boy made his way over to his apartment's door, and he opened it before strutting out.

"Oh so sensitive," Sollux muttered, groaning as he stood up and slipped his own white Converse on. Karkat stumbled up and grabbed his backpack again, and his best friend grabbed his laptop bag, which was chilling at the end of the couch. They made their way out of the apartment and Sollux locked the door. They trailed after Eridan for a bit before the computer geek seemed to of gotten a bit impatient, and he ran ahead, slipping an arm around his lover's waist. The blonde looked up at him in surprise before leaning into his touch, his gaze looking forwards again. Karkat sighed, a minuscule smile tugging on the corner of his lips. They were so fucking mushy, it was disgusting, and the cranky boy admired it. He admired it even more knowing that he had helped it.

"Hey, dumbasses, I'm still here!" he called, catching up to walk next to Eridan.

"Did you hear somethin', Sol?"

"Sounded like the wind."

Karkat scoffed, rolling his eyes. But the second he saw someone staring, he flipped them off quickly and they looked away. He was very protective of his friends, even if he didn't always show it.

Pretty soon they were at the local Starbuck's, and quickly Karkat spotted his long-time friend. "Kanaya!" he called, and a tanned girl with short, nicely-trimmed black hair turned, a smile on her painted black lips. She stood up and made her way over, her green knee-length dress flowing as her hips swayed. Her strides were long and meaningful, and the dark-haired boy couldn't help but admire and appreciate her. She was so graceful.

"Karkat, love, you're finally here," Kanaya mused, her slight French accent seeping into her words.

"Yeah, and so is the hipster and that other guy," he replied, nodding over to the couple who were in line, ordering. Karkat never ordered for himself when him and his friend were to meet, because she knew exactly what he liked and he knew exactly what she liked. It was more or less a kind of tradition - whoever got there first payed for them self and the other. But they never complained, or ever walked slower to their meeting place. They didn't mind.

Kanaya peeked over his head at Sollux and Eridan, her eyebrow raising slightly. "Still as fashionable as ever, I see," her reply came, her tone smooth and sarcastic. Karkat laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Like you're better. Who still wears dresses anyways?" he joked, pulling at her elbow-length sleeve. She looked mock-offended.

"Classy people. That's who." She paused for a second, a small pink blush painting her cheeks. "Except for Rose. She's always classy."

Karkat pushed past her and laughed again, throwing his hands up as he walked to their table. "All of my friends are flaming homosexuals. You, Sollux, Dave, even my fucking brother!"

"What about Aradia? Are you implying Equius is a female? I'd have to disagree."

He sighed, and Kanaya chuckled lightly as she sat down after him. "Yes, that's a thing. I mean, he does have the hair."

"Nepeta, too. She's completely straight. For you."

"Don't make me feel bad, Kanaya. I know how madly in love with me she is, alright? But she's still in high school."

"She's a senior now."

Karkat groaned, resting his head on the table, completely ignoring his black coffee. "Makes it that much better."

Kanaya chuckled again as Eridan and Sollux made their way over, the brunette holding a large iced tea and the blonde holding a frappuccino. They sat down next to each other, and Karkat lifted his head again to see the hipster looking the girl over, and the girl looking the hipster over right back.

"Hello, Kan."

"Good morning, Eridan."

Karkat gave Kanaya a warning glance, and Sollux flashed Eridan the same kind of look.

"Nice.. scarf," she practically groaned out, her nose wrinkling ever so slightly.

"Thank you. Nice.. dress," he mumbled back, coughing and taking a sip of his drink quickly after.

Karkat rolled his eyes, and his best friend did the same. "You guys are fucking ridiculous," a lisped voice said, and Kanaya looked offended.

"It is not my fault your ridiculous boyfriend has no sense of fashion!" she whisper-yelled, leaning forwards towards the brunette. He simply shrugged.

"I don't care for his clothes," Sollux replied, smirking. It took a few seconds for it to register in everyone's minds, but when it did Kanaya and Karkat groaned, and Eridan blushed, sinking down in his seat.

"As much as I enjoy this sex talk," the black-haired boy choked out, "We're going to be late for class. So get your lazy asses up and let's move."

Less than three minutes later, the gang was walking down the street, towards their college. Kanaya and Eridan were bickering, and Sollux was interjecting with random comments, making the two yell at him, and him and Karkat snicker.

They finally arrived to their class five minutes early. Taking their seats near the back, the two lovers sat next to each other, the girl sat next next to the hipster, and the grump sat next to the girl.

As the two fashion-obsessed morons continued arguing, Karkat looked around the classroom. No one caught his eye. Everyone was normal, boring.

That was, until his eyes met a boy with shaggy black hair and a hoodie. His head was down, and he was picking at a loose string on his sleeve. When he looked up, Karkat was startled to see he had three white scars across his face. The boy's eyes were a deep hazel, and he looked uncomfortable as they darted around.

One question came to the short guy's mind: why did he have long sleeves? It was about two hundred sixty five degrees out and this douche was wearing a hoodie. Why?

Though he was curious, he wasn't about to get up and ask him. No way, no how. Who does that? Definitely not him.

Suddenly the strange boy's eyes darted over to Karkat, and their eyes were locked for a few seconds before he glanced away, his gaze back down on his hands.

"What are you looking at?" Kanaya's voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he nodded over to the boy.

"He's wearing long sleeves and I'm surprised he hasn't burst into flames yet."

Karkat sighed, resting his chin in his hand after he set his elbow on the table. His gaze looked up at the girl next to him as she spoke, her words slow and almost careful. "It could be for personal reasons, Karkat."

He snorted. "Like what? Hairy arms? Get over it." While his words were harsh, his curiosity grew, and he found he was also a bit worried. What was causing this guy to wear such clothes in such weather?

Karkat's attention snapped to the front, though, when he heard his professor start talking. He pulled his notebook and pen out and jotted sloppy and quick notes down, occasionally looking over at the boy, only to see him concentrating on what the man at the front of the classroom was saying, copying notes as well.

This pattern lasted the whole class. Listen, write, glance. Listen, write, glance. Listen, write, glance. When it was finally over, Karkat grabbed his things and quickly shoved them back in his bag. As he stood up to look around for the scarred kid again, he was disappointed to find that he had already left.

"Damn," he whispered, rubbing his neck.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow and see if he's wearing the same thing. But for now, let it go. What could he possibly be doing?" Kanaya questioned, taking her time putting her things back in her bag.

"I don't know," he admitted, narrowing his eyes. "But I'm going to find out."


	2. Gamzee

**((Hey-yo! Sorry for taking a little while. I'll try to update faster from now on, promise.**

**Anyways, enjoy. And thank you for six reviews already, and fourteen follows.**

**What the fuck is wrong with you people.**

**(just kidding. )**

**Also, sorry this is shorter than the previous chapter. Bleh.))**

* * *

If Karkat was being honest, he knew he was a big wimp.

It had been three weeks, therefore six classes with the mysterious hoodie guy, and yet he had only gained the courage to nod slightly at him when he looked his way. What the hell?

He was on his way to his seventh class, and he told himself that he was going to do this today. Today, Karkat. Today.

"Goddamnit, I can't do it!" he suddenly whined out, stomping his foot like a child as he threw his hands up to cover his face. Kanaya, Sollux and Eridan turned to him, their expressions surprised.

"Do what? Go to school?" Eridan asked with his stupid almost-British-accent-but-not.

"Talk to that guy! In the hoodie! I don't know why it's so hard for me but I just… _can't_!"

"You sound like Nepeta," Sollux grumbled, and he released his grasp on his boyfriend's hand to throw them up, twirling around. "Oh, I just _can't,_ Karkitty! This ship is so _purrfect_! Just like you!"

The boy snickered as his best friend threw a punch at his arm, yelling, "Shut up, Sollux!"

Kanaya bit her lip, and set a gentle hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Karkat," she started, tugging him away from Sollux, who was currently making faces at them, "you don't have to talk to him. Why he wears what he wears is his concern. Not yours. Not even mine, though I _wish_ it was because he could use a lesson or two on fashion. But that's not the point. What if when you ask him he doesn't even tell you? What if he doesn't even talk to you?"

"I'm going to _make_ him talk to me," the black-haired boy huffed out, thinking for a moment. "I'm ditching you guys for today. There's a seat usually empty next to him. I'm sitting there and not leaving until he talks to me!"

Karkat broke away from the group, running full-speed towards his university. He had to get there before the weirdo and if he asked why the grumpy boy was sitting next to him he'd change the subject.

Luckily, he was the first person in the classroom. Which didn't surprise him – he was five minutes early and most people were late to this class anyways.

Karkat doubled over, his palms on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. _Fuck,_ why did he run? He knew hoodie guy (maybe he should just nickname his HG until he knew the douchebag's real name) always showed up approximately three to six minutes late, there really was no need to get there early.

But alas, there he was, standing in the empty classroom, looking like a fucking idiot because come on, not even the damn _professor _was there yet. Just him.

So, ever so slowly, he made his way over to the seat that was next to hoodie guy's (let's face it, HG sounds stupid) normal spot. He plopped down, pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

From: Kanaya

What Was That All About

To: Kanaya

I needed to get here before that mysterious hoodie guy. I *NEED* to talk to him, but I can't just randomly walk up to him after class.

From: Kanaya

I Would Ask Why Not But Yes That Is A Little Creepy

To: Kanaya

You see?

When his friend didn't respond for a few minutes, Karkat stuffed his cellphone back in his pocket and heard a distinct cough next to him. With a sigh, he said, "I'm sorry for ditching you guys, Christ, how long h-"

Karkat almost choked when he finally turned his head to see no other than HG (just this once). The guy standing over him raised an eyebrow and, with a raspy and low voice, asked, "Why you sittin' next to my seat, brother?"

With a light laugh he shrugged, flinching when he felt his cellphone vibrate once, twice, three times. The two strangers sat – and stood – staring at one another for at least five minutes, until the professor's voice was heard at the front of the room. Almost hesitantly, the taller boy sat down next to Karkat, pulling out his notebook and a few pencils.

"So," the black-haired boy whispered, leaning over as he pulled out his supplies as well. "You must be really hot in that jacket."

At first, the other didn't respond. But, after a few minutes, he turned his head to look at the one who spoke. He wasn't glaring, or scowling. His expression was neutral, but Karkat had a feeling he was irritated.

"Low body temperature. I'm cold a lot," he responded quietly, before turning back to his notebook.

Is that even a real thing? The stubborn kid didn't know, but he didn't ask. Since he was indeed stubborn, he continued prodding. "What's your name?"

The other didn't even look over. "Gamzee."

With a slow nod, Karkat clicked his tounge. "Interesting name. I'm Karkat. Also known as KK, Kar, Karkitty, asshole, arrogant prick, and, online, carcinogeneticist."

No response.

Man, what was this guy's problem?

Just as the smaller was about to speak again Gamzee turned to him, blinking. Karkat noticed he had a lip and two eyebrow piercings. His eyebrows rose.

"Bro, I know _no one_ would want to come up and randomly talk to me. I'm not exactly the kind 'a person people want to all up and engage relationships with. What do you want?"

The other shrugged. "You seemed lonely. I'm lonely, too. We can be lonely together or some shit."

His new acquaintance nodded behind him, and Karkat was forced to turn around to see Sollux, Kanaya and Eridan staring at them. "You seem t'a have some pretty decent friends. I doubt a motherfucker like you gets lonely."

That stung. Karkat wasn't completely sure why it stung so much, but it did. Sure, he had a few friends, but he... he never really felt like he belonged. He always felt pretty lonely, unwanted, and maybe that was because of his past, or what he thought would happen in the future, or what he believed was happening currently. Nevertheless, he was lonely, and he didn't appreciate hoodie-wearing douches telling him otherwise.

"Just because it seems like someone has friends, doesn't mean they're not lonely in some way or another," he spat, his expression turning cold.

"Oh, man, you have no idea."

Karkat had had enough. This guy wasn't cooperating, he obviously had _no _intentions of becoming friends, and he still had that stupid nonchalant look on his face that the seething boy just wanted to smack off.

"I was just fucking curious as to why you're wearing a hoodie when it's six hundred degrees outside. Even my Goddamn brother, who wears sweaters every fucking day of his stupid, miserable life, has to roll up his fucking sleeves. What is your problem?"

"Actually, it's only one hundred and three degrees out, and I up an' told you – low body temperature."

"I don't even think that's a real thing."

"I don't think you know what real things are."

"I don't think you're a real thing."

"You must be _real _popular with the little kids, bro."_  
_

"You must be _real_ popular with the stoners."

That hit a nerve. Karkat saw it on Gamzee's face. The taller had stopped talking, and stopped breathing for a second. He fidgeted, coughed, and looked away, and the other boy's eyes widened.

"You d-"

"No."

Before Karkat could fit in another word, the man next to him was stuffing his things in his bag and hurrying out the door, and his hand, which he raised to motion with it as he talked – he was like, one percent Italian – was suspended in mid-air. He dropped it quickly, turning back to the front of the room.

That definitely didn't help his nagging suspicions.

In fact, now he was just more determined.


	3. Coffeeshop and Kankri

**((Bleh. I suck. A lot. I'm so sorry this took so long to get our and I'm so sorry it sucks so much.**

**I'll be a better writer from now on. **

**Promise.**

**Hopefully.))**

* * *

Ding.

Karkat flinched at the ridiculous sound of the bell, and he let the coffee shop door close gently behind him as he made his way to the counter.

A familiar face turned to smile at him, and greeted the younger boy with a, "Hey, doll."

"Hey, Rufioh," Karkat responded, leaning on the counter as he sighed heavily. Rufioh was already ringing up his order, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"You alright? You seem tense. More than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." He trailed off, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He grabbed his debit card and handed it to Rufioh, who slid it and tapped for a few moments on his register before handing it back.

"Just?" the employee questioned, turning to work on Karkat's large iced tea.

"Just… well, there's this weird-ass kid in one of my classes, right? He always wears long sleeves and he's got like… piercings, and shit, and messy black hair, and has these three strange scars across his face, and is overall pretty mysterious. I tried to talk to him and it didn't go well… he ended up storming off," the black-headed kid admitted, drumming his fingers against the beige countertop.

Rufioh paused, and when he finally did start working on the drink again, it was slower. "Did you happen to… catch his name?" he questioned, turning back to hand the other their order.

Karkat nodded, slowly, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah. Gamzee. Didn't get his last name."

At that, his friend froze almost completely, but he managed to incline his head in a small, almost unsure nod. "Right."

"…Do you know him or something?"

"He, uh," Rufioh started, clearing his throat loudly. "He used to date my brother. That's all."

"Oh. Tavros? Oh. Well… Okay. How is he, by the way? Doing better?"

The features on the Mexican's face softened, and he nodded a bit, a small smile on his face. "He's still in the hospital, but the cancer hasn't been spreading. We think it's going away, so yeah, he's doing quite a bit better."

"Well that's good," Karkat replied, managing to work up a small smile as he took his drink. "I'll see you later Rufioh."

With a wave, he turned on his heel and saw himself out, sipping his tea thoughtfully. So in some weird way, Gamzee and him were connected? Friends of friends? Or, friends of brothers? Something like that. Maybe he could ask the weirdo about Tavros. Then again, Rufioh seemed to get pretty tense when he was brought up…

Why was that? Was he abusive, unhealthy, or just disliked?

As he was walking, he felt his cellphone buzz in his back pocket. With a sigh, he shifted his drink from one hand to the other, and pulled his phone out with his free hand.

It was a call.

From his brother.

Oh joy.

"What, Kankri? And if you talk for more than ten seconds I'm hanging up."

"Good morning, Karkat. I would just like to inform you that Cronus and I are going to be in town for a week and a half. Do not worry, we have a place to stay, and that is not why I called you. I called to say that we are actually going to be staying at Eridan's apartment, and we would like it if-"

"Wait, Eridan's apartment?"

"..Yes. Now, if you would be so kind as to not interrupt m-"

"You realize he lives with Sollux, right? His boyfriend?"

"..Yes, I am well aware."

"Kankri. He lives with Sollux, _his boyfriend_."

"Yes, Karkat, I am aware of that fact, I do not see-"

"They have sex, Kankri."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Karkat could faintly hear laughter in the background and he had trouble keeping down his own as he chewed on his straw absently.

"..It will be fine. I am sure they will not do that… kind of thing around us," the smaller boy's brother finally said, his tone wavering a bit.

"His boyfriend is _Sollux_, dude. We're talking about a fucking Captor here."

Another long pause. This time, Karkat couldn't hold back a small chuckle as he heard the laughter in the background grow louder.

"Just because you have some weird celibacy thing doesn't mean everyone has to, you fucking moron," he sighed out as he heard Kankri let out a little squeak.

"…We will be there in two days and I do hope you will visit," the man on the other end spat out quickly, before the line went dead.

With a small sigh and a slight smile, Karkat stuffed his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head. His brother was the most ridiculous person he knew.

A few minutes later, his feet were leading him to the local park. Why? He wasn't quite sure. This park was usually filled with children – slimy, disgusting little children who picked their nose and screamed when they didn't get their way.

Today, though, Karkat thanked whatever deity that may or may not have listened to his prayers, for there were no kids in sight. Only an older couple, a younger couple, and a small group of three teenagers.

And a familiar face.

A way, way, _way,_ too familiar face.

"Oh, Kaaaaaaaarkat!"


	4. Long Time, No See

**((LONG TIME NO WRITE!**

**actually, that's a lie. more like long-time-no-write-ongoing-fanfic.**

**I've been going through some very personal things in the past week which is why this wasn't uploaded sooner. It's also a lot shorter than I wanted, so I'm sorry.**

**anyways, here. take it. just take it.))**

* * *

"No, no, no," Karkat groaned, slapping and hand on his face before dragging it down.

"Oh Karkitty, it's so nice to know you're happy to see me!" the girl cooed, placing a hand on her hip as she slowly walked forwards, her blue-painted lips curving up into a smirk.

"Hey Vriska, how about you go turn around and shove your hand up your ass? Or would you rather have John's up it?" the boy hissed, the small fuse that was his patience being lit.

She didn't even stutter. "Oh now, no need to be so rude! How have you been? Still living in a shitty house with your daddy? Oh wait, you're in college now, right? How's that going for you?"

Karkat finally lifted his head, studying the girl's face as it grew closer. He noticed the small curve of her thin lips, the way her good eye – the right one – glittered in the light. Her left eye was covered with a sunglasses-like lens, the opposite of the other. Her glasses were wide and thin, and she had had them since they were in kindergarten.

"You know, Vriska," he said suddenly, his voice getting higher the angrier he started getting. "As much as I'd like to sit around and chat with someone who probably just crawled out of their cave at the bottom on an ocean for the first time in three years, I have things to do. So please, scurry back to your little hideout with Nemo or some shit, and leave me alone. I've avoided you for years, and on purpose."

A mock pout formed on the other's face, and she leaned back on her heels. "Oh Karkles, stop being so mean. Ever think that maybe I just wanted to talk to my _best_ friend?"

Karkat couldn't bite back his spitting cackle. "_You? _My _best friend?_ I'd rather jog up to Mount Everest in just my fucking underwear with a pack of angry wolves chasing me than be _your_ best friend."

Vriska's expression finally dropped and she took another step towards Karkat, grabbing onto the front of his shirt. She lifted him up, just to his tip toes, and glared down at him. "Listen. I know you're still angry about the whole high school thing. But that was forever ago, alright? Get the fuck over it. Not to mention, Terezi is loooooooong gone. It was a one-time thing," she breathed out, before shutting her eyes tightly. "I need a favour. A huge favour."

"Well _maybe,_" he spat, squirming in the taller girl's grasp, "I don't _want _to help you. You're a bitch, and I don't appreciate you or your presence. Now let me _go _you fucking stupid spitting crap sack tentsquatting goddamn _bastard."_

Before she had a chance to reply, a loud shout was heard from across the park.

"Vriska! What are you doing?"

The girl dropped the short, screaming man at once, spinning around to stare wide-eyed at a brown-haired, obviously angry male.

"Oh, hello John. Long time, no see," she croaked out as Karkat hit the ground, a small yelp escaping his throat as his tea crashed besides him, spilling everywhere.

"Come on! This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous!" John yelled, adjusting his blue and white plaid button-up as he stomped towards the two.

"I didn't _do_ anything, John. Karkat and I were just having a nice, friendly conversation-"

"That's a fucking _lie_ you _screaming rainbow asspimple!" _Karkat yelled, delicately picking up his overturned plastic cup.

"I thought you were moving," John said, exhaling through his nose to calm himself down. The young college student on the ground let out a noise of disapproval, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Well, I w_as,_ but… shit happened, so I didn't," Vriska replied simply, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

John held up a hand, his eyebrows furrowed. "Just stop. Stop. Get out of here, Vriska."

The girl faltered, but eventually, slowly made her way away from the two.

John glanced down at Karkat, gave him a warm smile and turned around to make his way back from where he came.

Swearing under his breath, even after the other left, he shakily stood up, groaning at the ache in his lower back.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Karkat froze. That voice… it… sounded so familiar…

"Uh. Yeah. Perfectly fine," he replied slowly, trying to change the pitch of his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, well, I just saw from a distance that that girl kind of started antagonizing you, and then just dropped you! So I was worried," the overly-cheerful voice squeaked out.

"I'm – I'm fine, thank you," Karkat stuttered, his voice becoming more panicked. "Really."

There was a pause. He stayed as still as a statue. Because he knew exactly who this was, and he also knew who came to this park almost every day with his significant other.

"You sound familiar."

Well, shit.

"Oh, really? Haha, that's, that's really strange. Really strange. But I've, got to, um, go. Now. Bye."

"Wait, are y-"

Suddenly, Karkat heard a voice he would have rather not heard at that particular moment.

"Hey, Kar!"

"Fuck," he groaned, finally turning around to face the person he had tried so hard to forget.

"Karkat?" a girl with long, blonde hair asked, tilting her head so it bounced around her shoulders.

"Hey, Feferi," he sighed out, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

His old acquaintance wasn't the problem at the moment, though. Behind her, he saw a wide-eyed, confused hipster with violet Converse shoes.

"Who's that?" Eridan called, running up towards Karkat and his 'conversation partner'.

"Uh," was all the short boy could manage to say, before Feferi turned around and Eridan's eyes widened even more.

"…Fef?" he questioned.

"Eridan?" she squeaked.

"Fuck," Karkat mumbled.


End file.
